Trojan
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: The year is 2393. The Federation and their allies are nearing the end of a long war against a coalition led by the Talenthan Empire, which has occupied half of Federation space. Only a few more victories are needed but they will come at a price. Slight AU with a mixture of original and familiar characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of a long series of stories I've been writing for over 20 years which have ended up being my personal continuation of the Star Trek universe. Given that CBS have suddenly decided they want to do that themselves, I thought I'd post this for reference, since some elements are going to be...hard to reconcile soon.**

**For reference, this is in the same continuity as my other story on here, Friends Make Dangerous Enemies. I've posted it in TNG but it's really a kind of general Star Trek story. However, I felt it didn't really fit in Star Trek: Other.**

**It's AU in as much as there's these three guys who don't exist in canon running around in it.**

* * *

LAST TIME ON STAR TREK:

Admiral Michael J. Billinghurst, gesturing to map in ward room of Deep Space 9: "We will cut through Talenthan-controlled space and take these three systems."

General Molar of Klingon High Command on Earth: "The Federation Alliance have entered our territory! We estimate that they have committed over 80% of their forces to this attack!"

Combined Federation-Cardassian-Romulan-Ferengi fleet battles against Talenthan, Klingon, Breen and Tzenkethi ships backed up by defence platforms in Earth orbit.

Legate Mandred's ship is destroyed making a suicide run on a defence platform.

A group of Federation Alliance personnel led by Michael and Worf storm Klingon Imperial headquarters.

Michael kills Toral in a duel.

Admiral Billinghurst to surviving Klingons: "Chancellor Toral is dead! As his vanquisher, I order you to surrender!"

Ezri Dax, in aftermath of battle: "We just received word from Admiral Picard. The attack on Betazed failed."

Admiral Billinghurst: "We cannot allow the Talenthans to consolidate a position inside Federation space. If we're going to avoid this war dragging out, then we need to strike fast and we need to strike now. And we need to win."

AND NOW THE CONCLUSION!

* * *

Admiral Michael J. Billinghurst sat in the command chair of the Enterprise. He was flanked by his wife and first officer, Commander Victoria Billinghurst, and Lieutenant Commander Ezri Dax. Lieutenant Commander Reginald Barclay was at Ops, Lieutenant Kate Newman at the conn and Lieutenant Commander Sandra Burroughs on tactical.

Burroughs spoke from her panel. "We're picking up a large group of ships directly ahead."

"Talenthans?"Michael asked.

Barclay examined his own panel. "Ah, no, Admiral. It's the survivors of Admiral Picard's fleet."

"On screen,"Michael ordered.

There were audible gasps at the bedraggled group of ships that was revealed. Ezri looked them over. "I'm seeing the Stargazer, Voyager, Andromeda…What was the Union flagship again?"

"The Rapid,"Vicky supplied.

"Yep, that's there as well."

"Hail the Stargazer,"Michael instructed.

Admiral Jean-Luc Picard appeared on the monitor. "I'm sorry, Michael."

"Apologies later, Jean-Luc. Your report mentioned orbital defence platforms. We encountered three of them at Earth."

"Betazed has ten defending it."

Michael did his best to maintain his composure. "It took Legate Mandred's sacrifice to take out just one."

"The good news is there aren't many ships."

"There may be more joining them soon. So we have to get there first. Fall in with the fleet, Admiral Picard. We're going back to Betazed."

* * *

Vicky followed Michael into his ready room. "You're looking pensive,"she noted.

Michael thought for a moment."Have you ever heard of the Battle of Stoke Field?"

"Don't think so."

"Last battle of the War of the Roses?"

"Oh, Richard III, right?"

Michael shook his head. "Richard III was dead already. Henry VII was king. It was a bit of an anti-climax really, a kind of mopping up of the last Yorkist supporters. But if the Yorkists had won, then the whole of English history could have been different."

"And Betazed is our Stoke Field, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. Toral's dead, Naprem's dead, the Klingons have given up already…But we have to fight another battle against the Talenthan Allies. A full scale battle, like Stoke Field. And if we lose…"

Vicky thought about this for a moment. "Better make sure we don't lose then."

Michael smiled. "That is, of course, the obvious solution." His demeanour became businesslike. "I want a holo-conference call in the ready room in one hour. Legate Munes, Admiral Picard, Commander Jarok, President Billinghurst and Captain Sisko to attend."

Vicky nodded with a smile. "Aye, Admiral."

* * *

A short while later, Michael sat at the front table of the ready room. Being transmitted from the conference rooms of their own ships were Picard, Legate Munes of the Cardassian Union, Commander Teridor Jarok of the Romulan Empire, President Michael R. Billinghurst of the Union of Independent Races and Captain Benjamin Sisko of the USS Treon, formerly USS Titan. "I have been looking over the scans taken during the first attempt to re-taken Betazed," Admiral Billinghurst noted. He adjusted a control and the relevant hologram appeared in the centre of the table. "They show the position of the defence platforms."

"They attacked as soon as we came within range,"Picard noted.

President Billinghurst nodded in agreement. "We lost a good chunk of our fleet before we even knew what was happening. Then the Talenthan ships ambushed us, tried to force us into the line of fire."

"They appear more numerous than at the Terran system,"Munes observed.

"They are,"Admiral Billinghurst confirmed. "But the principle is the same. We don't have to knock out all of them to reach the surface."

"We'll need at least three though,"Sisko pointed out.

"That much is true."

"So we divide our fleet in three?"asked Jarok.

"We'll need more than that,"President Billinghurst replied. "There's the ships to worry about too."

"The exact deployment can be decided near the time,"Admiral Billinghurst concluded. "But I'm dividing the fleet up into wings under each of your command…and one under my own, of course. We're going to need to have strike groups ready to deal with everything that comes along."

"Of course, Admiral,"Munes agreed.

"Dismissed,"Michael instructed. Everyone's image disappeared except for Jarok's. Michael nodded to her. "Commander. It's good to meet with you at last…sort of."

"I'm grateful to you for delivering my father's last message to us,"Jarok noted.

"I believe that Alidor Jarok would be pleased that the Federation and the Romulan Empire have learned to work together."

"Perhaps less pleased that I ended up going to war after all."

"True. Let's make sure it doesn't last much longer."

* * *

President Billinghurst sat alone in his own conference room until his wife Kes entered. "Are you all right, Michael?"

He smiled and, as she put her arms round his shoulders, patted one of them. "I'm fine. Just wondering how I manage to get myself into these messes."

"It is something of a habit for you."

"For us,"Michael corrected. He looked out the ship's window. "How are you feeling about being back in the Federation?"

"It probably means more to you than it does to me."

"I did give them quite a bit of my life." He paused. "I hope the children will be all right if we don't come back."

"Smiley will make sure of that."

"The quiet life suits him. I wish it suited me."

"How about we have a get together with Tom and Tuvok and all the others when this is over?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Similarly, a few ships away, Picard was being visited by his wife, Beverly. "So how are you feeling, Jean-Luc?" she asked with a slight smile.

Picard looked at her ruefully. "Pretty damn stupid."

"I thought you might."

"I've got my old first officer running the Federation and I couldn't even manage one fleet."

"If the positions were reversed, if you'd been leading the mission at Earth and Michael had been in charge at Betazed, the outcomes might have been the same."

"Well, I doubt I'd have done that well in a duel with the Klingon chancellor."

"You've handled yourself well enough when you've needed to."

Picard smiled. "Thank you for the compliment. But I know my place. Up on that bridge, overseeing things, letting everyone know where I am."

"And you'll lead from the front, like you always have."

Picard looked at her seriously. "I'm glad we've had these years together."

"We could have many more, once this war's over."

"If the universe is kind to us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follow and favourite!**

* * *

Captain Michael Billinghurst, the third Michael Billinghurst with the fleet, stood in his ready room aboard the USS Liberator, looking out of the window. His wife Deanna entered. "I'm sensing a certain amount of tension from you,"she noted with a smile.

Michael smiled back. "My first command could be rather short. Taking over this ship on the day of the last campaign of a bitter war feels a bit like tempting fate."

Deanna came to stand beside him. "It could mean that you're going to spend most of your command in peace-time."

"There is that possibility. Of course, having three Michael Billinghursts on this mission means an extra chance of us getting killed."

"What is it the three of you always say? Fate protects fools, little children…"

"…and Starfleet officers called Billinghurst. Which includes you now."

Deanna smiled. "All the more reason that everything will be all right."

* * *

Admiral Billinghurst was back in his command chair as Betazed came within sight. He looked dispassionately over the set of orbiting satellites, before turning back to Burroughs. "Any sign of Talenthan Allies ships?"

"They're here,"Burroughs replied simply,"They're on an intercept course but they're not within firing range yet."

Vicky brought up her chair monitor and swung it round to face Michael. "There are the positions."

"We're in the right position to beam troops down to the capital,"Michael noted,"If those platforms were out of the way."

"How many do we need to get rid of?"Ezri asked.

"Three at a rough guess. Mr. Barclay?"

Barclay had been running his own computations. "Um, I agree, Admiral. Hereby designated Platforms Alpha, Beta and Gamma."

"Orders to the fleet, Lieutenant Commander Burroughs. Ourselves and Legate Munes' wing to attack Alpha, President Billinghurst and Commander Jarok to attack Beta, Admiral Picard to attack Gamma, Captain Sisko to battle any support ships. Engage until ordered otherwise."

* * *

Picard listened to the orders coming through before turning to Beverly. "It seems we've been given a chance to redeem ourselves."

"I'm sure that's not how Michael sees it."

"Well, we have been given a wing entirely composed of survivors of the first assault. Coincidence?"

"He's probably just making sure we have people we know with us."

"Or perhaps he feels it's a better motivation knowing that we failed the first time." Picard raised his voice to address the Bolian tactical officer. "Lieutenant Hrosak, signal all ships in the wing. Attack pattern sigma. All ships to spread out as wide as possible and fire on the target. Let's see what damage we can do."

"You feeling better?"Beverly asked with a smile.

Picard raised an eyebrow. "A little."

* * *

President Billinghurst sat in the command chair of the Rapid, Kes at his side, as they approached their target. Annika Hansen looked over from tactical. "Messages from Voyager and Andromeda."

Michael sighed. "They certainly pick their moments. Put it on screen."

A moment later, the screen split to show Captains Chakotay and Tom Paris. "Michael,"Chakotay greeted him.

"Michael,"Paris echoed.

"Captains." Michael gave them a rueful look. "I suppose I should wish you both luck."

"The same to you, sir,"Chakotay noted.

Kes leaned forward."Are Tuvok and Harry with you?"

The views pulled out slightly to show the respective first officers, Commanders Tuvok and Harry Kim. "It is agreeable to be serving with you again,"Tuvok noted.

"Likewise,"Kim agreed.

"B'Elanna's on board as well,"Paris pointed out,"But she's busy in Engineering at the moment."

"And the Doctor's preparing Sickbay,"Chakotay added.

"Well, when we've not all about to get blown to bits, we must have a proper catch-up,"Michael noted.

Chakotay smiled. "As you say, Mr. President."

"Sorry for taking up the line,"Paris appended. The screen switched to a view of space again.

Michael became all business. "Annika, hail Commander Jarok. Tell her we'll be circling in on a course 225 mark 45. Advise her to sweep round in the opposite direction."

Annika nodded. "As you say, Mr. President."

* * *

Sisko looked askance at his first officer, Commander Worf. "Something troubling you, Mr. Worf?"

"I would rather be in the main attack,"Worf admitted.

"More glory?"

Worf gave an awkward shrug. "Of a sort."

"Well, there are plenty of enemies to vanquish here."

Worf nodded. "It has not escaped my attention."

Sisko raised his voice to address the rest of the bridge. "Lieutenant Lefleur! Time to intercept."

Lieutenant Michelle Lefleur checked her console. "Talenthan Allies ships will be within firing range in thirty seconds."

"Mr. Crusher!"

Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher checked over the tactical console. "Weapons and targetting sensors online. Selecting targets."

"Good. Signal all wing: Fire when ready."

* * *

Admiral Billinghurst watched as all the ships' weapons failed to make an impact on the platforms' shields. "This isn't working,"he concluded.

"Maybe if we just keep going,"Ezri suggested.

At that moment, one of the Federation ships just in front of them was obliterated by a blast from the platform. "I'm not sure if we've got time for that,"admitted Newman.

"It took a self-destruct to take out the one we encountered at Earth,"Vicky recalled.

Michael looked at her, realisation dawning. "Of course."

Ezri wasn't catching on. "You want to trigger the self-destruct?"

"No, but a warp core explosion would have the same effect. Especially several of them."

"That would leave several ships without warp power,"Barclay pointed out.

"Well, you can't have everything." Michael hurried to the tactical console and looked at Burroughs' readout, highlighting ships on a list of the wing at their disposal. "Signal these ships. Have them set their warp cores to blow, then eject them and tractor them at the platform."

Burroughs nodded. "Aye, Admiral."

Michael sat down in the command chair and looked dryly at Vicky. "Now let's see if this works."

A moment later, the platform exploded.

"Perhaps we should pass on that it works,"Barclay suggested.

* * *

Hrosak turned from his console. "The other two platforms have been destroyed by the new tactic."

"But not ours?"Picard asked.

"Negative. But the shields have been weakened."

"Enough to fly a ship through them?"

"Affirmative."

Beverly looked at him worriedly. "Jean-Luc, what are you planning?"

"Legate Mandred destroyed a platform at Earth with his vessel's self-destruct. The same trick should work here, especially if we manage to ram it."

"We?"

Picard didn't answer her. Instead, he pressed the communicator button on his chair arm. "Engineering, this is Admiral Picard. Can we overload the warp core?"

"Yes, Admiral, but our ejection sequence has been damaged. We can't get it off the ship."

"We don't need to. Set it for overload." Picard pressed the intercom. "All hands, this is Admiral Picard. Abandon ship. You have four minutes to get to lifepods."

All the bridge crew began filing away, except Beverly. Instead, she watched as Picard walked over to the helm and sat down. "Jean-Luc, what are you doing?"

Picard didn't look round, focusing on the controls. "Someone has to make sure the ship gets to where it's supposed to." He turned to face her briefly. "Once I'm in position, have another ship beam me off if they can."

"You don't think they'll be able to, do you?"

Picard didn't want to answer but he had to. "No, I don't."

Beverly gave him one last kiss, then hurried from the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follow!**

* * *

The explosion of the third platform could be seen from the other ships in the fleet. Admiral Billinghurst could instantly tell that it wasn't the same as the others. "What was that?"he asked.

Barclay looked up from his console, both shocked and nervous. "That was the Stargazer."

Michael turned round to Burroughs. "Give me fleet-wide communication. This is the Enterprise calling Admiral Picard. Does anyone have him?"

A moment later, an image appeared on the screen…but it was not Jean-Luc Picard. "Michael? It's Beverly. I'm aboard the Thrasymachus. Most of the Stargazer crew are here."

Michael caught the omission. "Jean-Luc?"

"He stayed behind to pilot the ship into the platform. We couldn't eject the warp core. Unless someone else has him…"

Vicky was checking her monitor. "We have no reports to that effect,"she admitted.

Michael accepted the report. "I'm sorry, Beverly." He signalled for Burroughs to cut communication.

"Are you all right, Michael?"Ezri asked,"I know he was your friend for a long time."

"I'll deal with that later. Lieutenant Commander Burroughs?"

"Aye, Admiral?"

"Signal Commander Jarok's wing to begin beaming troops to the surface."

* * *

Wesley looked up from his panel. "Captain, the Talenthan Allies ships are pulling out."

Worf smiled. "They know they have been defeated. We should pursue them."

"I think we should check in with the C-in-C first,"Sisko suggested,"Get me the Enterprise."

A few seconds later, Admiral Billinghurst appeared on the screen. "What's your status, Ben?"

"The Talenthans' ships are pulling out, Michael. What do you want us to do?"

"Track them but do not pursue unless ordered."

Sisko glanced at Worf who seemed to bristle with fury. "Understood."

"Stay alert. I may need you to back us up." Michael's image disappeared.

"I do not like this,"Worf complained,"We are too close to victory to let the enemy escape now."

"Maybe so,"Sisko observed mildly,"But do you want to argue with him?" Worf lowered his gaze. "No. Me neither."

* * *

Newman checked her panel. "Admiral, we're detecting multiple vessels lifting off from the surface of Betazed. All Talenthan Allies ships."

"Block them,"Michael ordered,"Broadcast on all frequencies. Talenthan Allies vessels, you are part of the illegal occupation of a Federation world. You will not be allowed to leave. Power down your engines and surrender. Anyone who attempts to leave will be fired upon, anyone who is captured will be given full rights as prisoners of war."

"Most of them are still coming,"Ezri noted.

"Federation Alliance fleet, you are authorised to fire on any enemy ships still moving."

The first volley of fire destroyed the ships at the front of the evacuation. Most of the other ships stopped moving. Those that didn't were destroyed as well. "Signal nearest ships to send over boarding parties," Vicky instructed.

"Get me the Treon,"Michael instructed. Sisko's image appeared on the screen. "Ben, what course are those other Talenthan Allies ships taking?"

"They're heading for pre-war Talenthan space."

"I thought as much. Stand by. Get me the Liberator."

Captain Billinghurst's image replaced Sisko's. "What can I do for you, Admiral?"

"I understand you're without warp power."

Captain Billinghurst gave a rueful smile. "Our warp core was sacrificed to the cause."

"Good. Then I'm leaving you in charge here."

"You realise I'm probably the most junior captain in the fleet?"

"C-in-C's privelege." Michael swung a monitor round with a list of ships and selected several names. "These ships will stay with you. As for the rest of us…we're going to Talentha 2."

* * *

In the Talenthan command centre on Talentha 2, Giklan Jasok was visited by his aide, Prelate Gadarn…who was in a rather agitated state. "Giklan…all our ships are withdrawing from ex-Federation space. We are in full retreat!"

"What?"Jasok asked, horrified,"How has this happened?"

"Federation Alliance counter-attacks, aided by new allies, saw the fleets at Earth, Vulcan and Betazed routed and the planets placed under Federation Alliance control. Initial attempts to recapture them were fought off. Our forces are too thinly-spread for safety."

"So they come running back to us?"

"Our ships with the Breen and Tzenkethi, yes. The Klingons are no longer our allies. Toral was killed on Earth, along with Naprem."

"Then we will regroup, prepare to send in a strike team…"

"The Federation Alliance is pursuing our forces! They will not stop at the border!"

Jasok struggled to remain calm. "Then we will make our stand here."

* * *

Captain Billinghurst was on the surface of Betazed with Deanna and his first officer, Commander Geordi LaForge. Also with them was Deanna's half-brother Milos Troi, now aged around twenty. He was escorting them towards a group of war graves. "The Talenthans executed most of the prominent members of the aristocracy almost as soon as they took control. Mum arranged for me to be hidden by family friends. She's probably the only reason I'm still alive."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you,"Deanna said quietly.

"So am I,"Michael added.

"That's okay, Deanna, Michael." Milos paused and looked at his brother-in-law. "Or do I call you Captain now?"

"Family doesn't need to do that."

Milos returned to his story. "They let us have her body back afterwards. At least we could give her some sort of decent burial."

They paused next to the grave that read "Lwaxana Troi". "Hard to believe that someone who was so alive is in there,"Geordi commented.

They heard movement behind them and saw Beverly approaching. Deanna hugged her. "Beverly, I'm so sorry."

Beverly gave a slight smile. "I don't even know why I'm here, I just want to be around people. Does anyone know where Wesley is?"

Michael paused awkwardly. "The Treon's currently heading for Talentha 2."

* * *

Sisko sat in his ready room, Worf and Wesley stood in front of him. "I wanted to express my sympathies for the loss of Admiral Picard privately,"he told them.

"Thank you, sir,"Worf acknowledged.

"Thank you, sir,"Wesley echoed.

"And also to let you know,"Sisko continued,"that if you need to take time off duty that will be okay."

"Are you going to make a similar offer to the commander-in-chief?"Worf asked with just a hint of sarcasm.

Sisko sighed. "No."

"Then as he is able to continue with his role, I am able to continue with mine."

"Me too, sir,"Wesley agreed.

"Do you want to contact your mother?"Sisko asked.

"She'd only worry,"Wesley replied,"I'll talk to her when this is over."

Sisko nodded. "All right then, gentlemen. Back to work."

* * *

"Coming out of warp near Talentha 2,"Barclay reported,"And, um, there appears to be someone here already."

"Let's see it,"Michael instructed.

The screen displayed a large group of Talenthan, Breen and Tzenkethi ships blockading them. "I don't think they want us to pass,"Ezri noted.

"Well we have to,"Michael replied,"I need to get to Jasok."

"Are you going to challenge him to a duel?"Vicky asked with a touch of irony.

"That's Plan B." Michael turned to Lieutenant Commander Daniel Sutter, who was operating the Engineering console. "Are you picking up any weaknesses in their structure, Mr. Sutter?"

"Nothing obvious, Admiral."

"Well, then, I guess we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. Signal the fleet to spread out and then open fire on the enemy lines. Let's see if we can batter our way through."


	4. Chapter 4

On the bridge of Voyager, Chakotay watched as the line of ships in front of him continued to weather the Federation Alliance's fire and even fire back. "War of attrition,"he concluded.

Next to him, Tuvok nodded. "Indeed, Captain. And I am not convinced we have the capacity to triumph."

Lieutenant Susan Lang was working the tactical console and checked out the reading. "Shields are holding at 68%."

"We can't keep that up indefinitely though,"Chakotay pointed out.

"No, sir."

Chakotay looked at his Operations officer. "Mr. Ayala, see what power you can divert to shields and weapons." Lieutenant Ayala nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to try and avoid as much of it as I can as well?"asked Ensign Susan Jenkins from the helm.

"So long as you can do it while staying in formation, yes." Chakotay looked around the bridge. "Any ideas on how to make this go our way quicker would be welcome."

Lieutenant Commander Samantha Wildman spoke up from the science station. "All we need to do is knock a hole in the blockade, right? So we can get some ships through?"

"That seems to be the general idea, yes,"Chakotay confirmed.

"Well, what about a graviton burst from the deflector?"

Tuvok considered this. "The burst would have the effect of pushing any ships in the region outwards away from it."

Wildman nodded. "If our ships were primed to follow it on, they should be able to get through before the Talenthan Allies ships can re-form."

"Sounds like a plan,"Chakotay agreed,"Hail the Enterprise."

* * *

Michael listened to Chakotay's communique, then nodded ."Pass on my congratulations to your crew, Chakotay. Tell them to get ready to deploy the burst on my order."

"Aye, aye, Admiral,"Chakotay responded.

"Lieutenant Commander Burroughs, signal the Fuenda and the Valtore to form on us."

"Sir."

"Three flag ships going through the gap?"Ezri asked,"That sounds like a bit of an all-your-eggs-in-one-basket job."

"I want all of us to be there for this,"Michael replied,"We need the weight of all the Alliance behind it."

"It looks as though everyone's ready,"Barclay pointed out.

"Then we should proceed. Instruct Voyager to initiate the burst." The crew watched as the burst knocked a hole in the blockade right in front of them. "Now!"Michael ordered.

* * *

Jasok and Gadarn watched the new development on the screen with mounting shock. "What just happened?" Jasok demanded.

"The Enterprise and two other ships have made it through the blockade,"Gadarn realised,"The Cardassian and Romulan flagships. They are heading right here. Shielding of major facilities will hold for a while."

"Detail ships to intercept them!"Jasok ordered.

"That will weaken the blockade…"

"Do it! Our position here must be secure!"

Gadarn adjusted the controls to send out the message. "Five of our ships are on pursuit course but…they are already here."

The building shook under the force of the sudden orbital barrage. "They are firing at us?"Jasok checked.

Gadarn nodded. "They are restricting fire to our headquarters."

"Why?"Jasok wondered,"What is Billinghurst planning?"

* * *

"Shielding around the Talenthan headquarters is down,"reported Sutter.

"Have you got co-ordinates to beam us down?"Michael asked.

"Yes but I'm not sure how close I can get you to Jasok."

"Walking distance will be fine."

"It'll be more a case of running-while-being-shot-at distance,"Ezri pointed out.

"Well, I've done that once this week."

"Security team is standing by,"Burroughs reported.

"Excellent. You and me then. Number One, the ship is yours."

Vicky nodded. "Michael, I think it's worth pointing out that this isn't a tactic that Nelson or the Duke of Wellington would have used."

"Yes, well, they never were keen on getting their hands dirty." Michael joined Burroughs in the turbolift. "Transporter room."

* * *

Michael, Burroughs and a team of security guards materialised in the Talenthan headquarters, followed a few moments later by teams of Cardassians and Romulans. Munes and Jarok were with them and Michael nodded in approval. "Fan out,"he ordered.

The teams did as directed, fanning out around the room and taking cover just as a collection of Talenthans, Breen and Tzenkethi came charging in. The Federation Alliance team opened up with phasers and disruptors, managing to down several of them. The Talenthan Allies returned fire, taking out a Starfleet security guard and a Romulan, but they were bereft of cover and were soon overcome.

Burroughs took out her tricorder."I'm detecting lifesigns in the building but none in our path. We should have a clear run through to the main control area."

"Good,"Michael replied,"You take point." He gestured for the rest of the team to form up and gestured to one of his security guards and a Cardassian. "Lieutenant, Goet, cover the rear."

* * *

Jasok and Gadarn were both bent over consoles in the main control room. "Detail more personnel to intercept the invaders!"Jasok ordered.

"We don't have many personnel left!"Gadarn retorted.

"Then send those we do have!"

Even that order was in vain. A moment later, the door was blown open. Michael, Munes and Jarok strode in, their support personnel taking up position behind them to defend the doorway. Gadarn reached for his weapon but Munes' shot killed him before it could clear the holster.

Jasok nervously raised his hands. "So what now? Are you going to kill me?"

"Do you want me to?"Michael replied.

"I would rather you didn't."

"And what will you give me to prevent me from doing so?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Michael looked hard at him. "Your forces, including your allies, will stand down. The Talenthan Empire will withdraw from the Alpha Quadrant. This little enclave of yours will be returned to the original native species. The Tzenkethi and the Breen will be restricted to their own pre-war space and any incursion into Federation, Cardassian, Romulan or Ferengi space will be met with deadly forces by all the races involved."

"I cannot speak for the Tzenkethi and Breen."

"I advise you to persuade them. They picked the wrong side." Michael's communicator bleeped. "I need to get this,"he noted. He went to a communications console.

President Billinghurst's image appeared on the screen. "Admiral? We've broken the Talenthan Allies blockade. We'll all be joining you in orbit shortly."

"Understood, Michael,"Admiral Billinghurst replied,"Take up positions but do not fire unless ordered or unless provoked." He turned back to Jasok. "Your move, Giklan."

Jasok went to a console. "This is Giklan Jasok calling all Talenthan Allies forces. Stand down. A ceasefire is in place."

Michael went to his side. "This is Admiral Billinghurst to the Federation Alliance. Ceasefire is confirmed. Stand by for further instructions."

Jasok turned to him. "Will you grant me safe passage?"

"Eventually…so long as you take the rest of the Talenthan Empire with you. But before that, we've got a peace treaty to sign."

* * *

It was a short time later that a different gathering was taking place aboard the Rapid. President Billinghurst and Kes had summoned Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris, Kim, Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres now chief engineer of the Andromeda, and the Doctor. Most of their old colleagues from Voyager. "Shame Admiral Janeway couldn't be here,"Kim noted before suspecting that he was being indiscreet. He nodded to his old commander. "Not that you're not doing a good job of hosting us, Michael."

"I appreciate the compliment and the sentiment, Commander."

"I have to say we weren't expecting to see either of you here,"Torres noted.

"But your presence is most welcome,"the Doctor added,"I trust your training under me hasn't gone to waste?"

Kes smiled at him. "Being first lady hasn't left me many opportunities to put my medical skills to use… politics, you know. But I appreciated everything you did. How has my training of you been going?"

The Doctor smiled. "My interpersonal skills have improved somewhat, I admit."

"So how long are you two going to be around for?"Paris asked.

"Not long,"Michael replied,"We have our own universe to look after now."

"That is unfortunate,"Tuvok noted,"Your input has been much missed."

"I'm sure it won't be the last time we drop by,"Kes replied fondly.

"And who knows,"Chakotay teased his first officer,"maybe you'll have an extra pip some time."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Anything is possible."

* * *

Admiral Billinghurst stood with Munes, Jarok and DaiMon Log on the observation deck of the Enterprise. They could see a large flotilla of ships exiting the system. "So much for the Tzenkethi and the Breen,"Log noted.

"I won't be sorry to see them go,"Munes added.

"That still leaves the Klingons,"Jarok pointed out.

"A more complicated issue,"Michael claimed,"But one that will nevertheless have to be dealt with in time."

"The Talenthans will be expected to keep their side of the bargain,"Munes noted,"That may require more faith than some people are willing to give them."

"Well…I think I'm going to have to leave others to oversee that."

"You sound like you're leaving,"Log observed.

"The Federation fleet will remain here under Captain Sisko's direction. But the Enterprise will be leaving. The Federation may be free now but many worlds are in tatters. Now that the threat of attack has gone, helping them has to be my new priority."

* * *

Michael returned to the bridge of the Enterprise. Vicky and Ezri were at command point, Barclay, Burroughs and Newman at their usual posts. "Transporter room reports that the other fleet commanders have left the ship," Vicky noted.

Michael nodded and took his seat. "Lieutenant Newman, set a course for Earth."

Nothing more was said. But all of them were aware that the most difficult task was yet to come.

* * *

**All opinions welcome!**


End file.
